Urami
by Subaru Hanabishi
Summary: A new emember is added to the gundam pilots. written by my friend erika, nothing edited or changed by me whatsoever


Chapter 1. He's SHE! One day the five GW boys were talking to Noin. She had called them over to preventer HQ to tell them something that would change their lives. forever.  
  
"Well the five of you have been fighting along side one another for a while now. but since Miss. Releana has gotten out of control and cannot handle the new threats we thought it was necessary for some, well you can call it you back up." "Backup?" "Yes Quatre. Doctor J once told me something, I was not allowed to tell you unless it was crucial." "Oh come on Noin, tell us already!" "All right Duo." "Well in case it was needed the Doctors trained and designed a sixth Gundam and sixth Gundam pilot." "WHAT!" Duo and Quatre scream, not Heero or Wufei, Trowa maybe, but they all have a shocked Look on their face. "This is soooo cool!!" "Shut up Maxwell." "Piss off Wu-Man." Wufei just grumbled. "What about the mobile suit??" "Well this mobile suit is called the Shakaku Gundam. "Angel of Fire?" "We have no clue of why that was the choice name for the Gundam but I'm sure the pilot will answer the rest of the question's on Mobil Suit." "So what's the deal with this back-up pilot if we already achieved peace once on our own without and need for a back-up?" "Well, the skill of the pilot is amazing, its like having another Heero. This pilot that you are going to meet is very strong. How about I just go take you to meet um and then you can ask the pilot the rest of the questions. Is that alright with everyone?" Everyone nods their heads for a simple yes. "Alright then." she presses a button on the phone "Sora." "Yes mam." "Please send in the Gundam pilot." "One moment..Mam,." "Yes..?" "She's in the hanger with the Gundams." "Oh, that's fine thank you." "All right then, well meet her in the hanger, she's helping with the Gundams." "She???" they all said in unison. later. after they walk down a few halls, they reach the Mobil suit hanger. "Noin." A soldier says as he salutes her. "Oh hello Sam, do you know where Akari is???" "Yep, one moment, I'll get her for you." "Thanks Sam." ??????? "Hey Akari, Noin wants to see ya." "Ok." she stands up from the platform of Deathscythe. "One moment Sam." she is wearing one of those blue work jumper's. Her hair is tied in a low ponytail at the base of her neck. she is walking down the stairs that lead to the bottom of the Mobil Suit hanger. She smiles to herself as she gets to the bottom, she realizes who the five men with Noin are. "Yes Noin, you wanted to see me?" All the pilots boys are befuddled as they see a girl with violet colored eyes coming towards them. They all stair at her. "Noin, I thought we were going to meet the pilot of that new Gundam??" the girl just smirks. "This is the pilot of the Shakaku Gundam. Meet Akari Megami Shidou." "Your kidding right?" "No Duo." "Well I admit this is a surprise." "Well W-man, for once I think we agree on something." Wufei just roles his eyes at the nick-name. "This is the pilot that you said is a lot like Heero? " "Their is nothing wrong , but their is one big difference. "What might that be?" "Well Noin its a girl?" "Why, do you have something wrong with me being a pilot?" "Oh no! It's just never been done." "That's alright. um Duo?" He smiles and nods his head at her. But now we see Sam as he is approaching Noin. "Were ready for her test run in the simulator." "All right. That will be all, thank you." Noin faces Akari. Akari nods her head. "Got it! How many are there today ?" They all follow Akari towards her Gundam on the platform next to Zero. She waits for the door to open then gets inside a puts on an all to familiar simulator helmet." The 5 other Gundam Pilot's stare at the red and black Mobil suit that she is getting into, the Mobil suit is almost an exact replica of Wing Zero except it has a giant sword on the side and the wings are a mix of black and red feathers and the design on the wings is almost like a flame. The head of the Gundam is black with read eyes, the things that stick out of the head are red too and the shoulder's are black outlined in red, the arms are a solid red with a section of black in the middle, the hands are black, the chest area is black with instead of the round center it has a metallic red diamond shape in the center. The legs of the Gundam are all black and the feet are black too except they have a center of red too. "Akari you set?" "Ready." "Alright." Noin instructs the man on the other side of Shakaku to turn on the main screen so that the others can watch. "Start!" They see Akari pull out a sword from the side of the simulators 'Gundam.' She starts cutting through the Mobil Doll's like there's no tomorrow. She is destroying 4 suit each minute. They are following her movements on the screen as she destroys each suit. 8 minutes later all 36 suits have been destroyed. The screen shuts off. Akari whips off her helmet and lets out a sigh. "Grate Akari." Noin tells her as she steps out the her Gundam. Quatre is the first to comment. "Wow Akari, that was done very well." "Thank you." she bows her head down. "Not bad for an women." "Thank you, that seems like quite a complement coming from you." Noin has pulled Heero aside while the others meet with Akari. "Heero I must tell you this. Akari has an ability to do things that cannot be explained, she has tremendous power and I'm not quite sure about this but I don't believe all of that power resides in her Gundam. I have no clue why I think that its that I just do. Hero Mobil Suit skills may be great but her hand-to-hand combat is amazing. She has been know to fight with no sword while her oponent is in possession o fone and she still manages to beat them hand down. Oz had been after her but now there are others after her also, so I am going to count on you and the others to protect her." "Is there anything else I may need to know?" "No that's all. Is everything clear?" "Understood." They start to make their way back to the others.. "So Akari, you ready to go?" "Yep!" "Ok, go get the rest of your things to put in Shakaku then." "K Noin." Akari is in her pitch black room getting her bags when her chest starts to glow. "What's this?" She pulls out a dragon shaped necklace and the gem in the center is glowing a deep blue. She just dismisses the thought, grabs her bags and goes back towards the others. "I'm back!" Noin looks at her, than back to Heero. "Ready to go Akari?" "Yes." "All right then." "You have to leave now or you won't get back to the safe house before dark." "Oh ok." "Ok. Bye Noin." she gives Noin a hug. " Bye Akari." "AKARI WAIT!!" a young man about their age comes running up to them. "Oh hi Axis." "So your really leaving us Aki?" "Yeah Axis." he looks like Legolas from Lord of the rings. "Well I'm going to miss you. For one I have no one to spar with now." "I'm sure you can find someone else to kick your ass besides me." "Yeah, whatever. Bye Angel." "Bye Axis. I'll miss you." she hugs him, and he hugs her back. Duo nudges Quatre in his side, and winks at him. Quatre nods his head in agreement. . "I'm ready now." "Hn." "Lets go. Just follow us. You'll stay in between me and Duo, so you'll stay second right behind me." "Ok. um. Heero." They all hop in there Gundams and take off. ~~~************** In the air *************~~~ They are flying over a forest, this is about 2 hours after they left the base. "I am so board now but at least I finished the re-programming for Shakaku. *sigh* " she flips a button on her Gundam. "Heero are we there, is that why we stopped?" Heero pops up on Akari's screen. "Yes. We are here now. Just do everything I tell you to put your Gundam away." She nods her head. After they are done hiding there Gundams in there underground hanger they walk down a fairly short hallway. Akari is carrying a black backpack (its on her back) and a giant red duffel bag that has her using two hands. Duo is kindly carrying her two smaller blue duffel bags for her since he insisted. Even though she can carry them on her own. No one is speaking as they walk. They reach the end of the hallway and Heero opens a door that is next to a stairway. They are inside the safe house. "Welcome to your new home. " said Quatre. "This place is cool!" "I'm glad you like it Miss.Shidou." "It's simple yet comfy! This place is huge! Oh and you can just call me Akari or Aki. Whatever you prefer." "Oh by the way my name is Quatre Raberba Winner." Said a boy with short blond hair. "I'm Duo Maxwell. Nice to meet you that guy over their is Chang Wufei he's the one with jet black hair tied in a ponytail, Trowa Barton is the one over their and you already know Heero Yuy of course. "Why don't we get more aquatinted on the living room." "That's a good idea Maxwell. For once." "Shut up Wufei." "You can just set your bags down there." Akari sets her bags down by the base of the stairs. The safe house is connected to an underground tunnel that leads them to the Mobil Suit Hanger. The foyer is painted silver like most of the house is. "On the left is the living room, on the right is the family room, and strait ahead is the bathroom and behind them is a stairway leading upstairs." Quatre points out to Aki as they make their way into the living room. As they enter she notices there is a T.V in front of the sofa. The sofa is in front of the doorway. There is a love seat to the left of the room and a single chair on the right and behind that there is a giant screen. Wufei and Heero sit on the love seat, Trowa sits on the single chair and Duo, Aki, and Quatre sit on the sofa with Aki in the middle. Duo is the first to speak. "So we know your name and all, but that's about it. " " Well, I am 17 years old, your age. I have been fighting for as long as I can remember really." " Do you do any sports????" " Well Duo, I can handle a sword pretty well." " You know how to handle a sword women? " " Yeah. " " Well lets see how good you are. " " That's fine with me, we can battle right now if you wish. " " Hold on Wufei, Akari. " " Why Winner? " " Heero. The tape please. " " Oh yeah. Forgot about that. " " You forget about most things Maxwell. " Duo sticks his tong out at Wufei as Heero puts in the tape. The tape starts to play as they are greeted with the site of Dr. J "Hello, Heero, Duo , Quatre, Trowa, Wufei. If you are seeing this tape it means that I am dead. You may have been told this already, but there is a sixth Gundam and pilot. This pilot is female, however, she is very skilled. Her name is Akari Megami Shidou. She is your age. I need you 5 to help me finish her training, for I was never able to. You MUST protect her at all costs. For the very reason why she is so skilled. This is the only photo I have of her. Now where is it.." 'The only picture he has of me is from the concert?' She thinks. "Eap!!! Oh no!!!!" She jumps in front of the t.v. and blocks the view of the others. "Oh come on Akari it can't be that bad a picture can it?!" "Yes it is!!!" "Miss. Shid. I mean Aki, we will not make fun of you I can promise. So will you will please move." "NO!" "Trowa..." "Duo.." 'Duo and Trowa grab her and since she is stronger that they would of thought it takes a lot of there strength to pick her up. "LET ME GO YOU ASS!!" They carry the screaming and kicking Akari to the couch and they put her down. Trowa stands behind her right away and puts his hands on her shoulders in such a way that she cannot move. Back to the video. "Here it is. Dr. J holds up the picture of her. She is wearing *tight* black leather pants that have diamond shaped holes on the inside and outside of both pant legs. Her shirt is a *tight* black v-neck leather shirt that ends a inch or two above her belly button. It is tied- crossed in the front and the sides are loosely tied as well. She has both of her hands behind her head and her legs are spread apart. Her eyes are narrowed in a seductive way and her lips have a smile that promises danger. It looks as if she is standing on a stage. "Akari, if you are there sorry about the photo but its the only one I have of you. Its from the concert you put on for the base. Well you boys better protect her. Bye." The video is done . Aki has her head leaned on the back of the couch with her eyes closed. Duo is grinning like the cat who just got the milk, Trowa has loosed his grip and is looking like a zombie. Quatre has a major crimson red blush across his face, Wufei is also looking like a zombie and Heero is looking down. If you can see his face he has a slight blush across it and you can even see him giving a little smirk. Quatre finally is the first to wake up and runs to the t.v and ejects the tape. "Well, I think I'll go start dinner now." Quatre retreats into the kitchen followed by Trowa, Duo and Wufei. The only ones remaining in the room are Heero and Akari. Heero then stands up and walks towards the door but stops just before. "Coming?" Akari snaps her head up. "Yeah." Heero waits for her at the door then when she is beside him they look into each others eyes. Heero gives her a rare yet small smile. It makes her blush return. And Heero starts to exit the room and Akari quickly follows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the kitchen. ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Everyone is sitting down at the table eating the rice and chicken Quatre cooked for them. Heero across from Akari, Duo across from Trowa and Quatre across from Wufei. "So Aki. What were you doing in that picture any ways?" she blushes a little. "Well I had put a concert on for the base and that was the outfit I had to wear Duo." "Oh. So that explains it." "So you sing Akari?" "Yes I do Quatre." "Sometime you must sing for us then." "Sure!!! I would love to!" Quatre stands up. "Well its getting late. Why don't we all go to bed. What do you think?" the all nod their heads in approval. "Heero, why don't you show Akari where she will be sleeping?" said Quatre. "Hn." Akari leans towards Duo. "Does he always speak like that??" "Yep. But you'll get used to it." "Coming?" "yeah." Akari picks up her back pack and on eof her smaller one's. Heero is carrying her other small one and the giant one. And she follows him up the many stairs. After they reach the top they turn left. After they pass two other doors on the right side they finally stop at the third on the right side. Heero opens the door for her and Akari steps inside. Heero follows her in and flicks on a switch, which turns on a light. Then he closes the door behind them and sets the bags down on a chair in the right side or the door. Akari does the same with her other bags. "So this is my new room huh?" "Yes. Quatre is across from you, Duo is on your left, me on you right, Trowa on the left side of Quatre, and Wufei on the right side of Quatre. The bathroom is connected to my room. Any Questions?." "Um. No." "Fine. We will be down stairs, you can come down when you like." "Ok. Thanks Heero." Akari looks around her new room. There's a bathroom across from the bed , the bed is on the left wall in the center with a night stand next to it on the right. There is a window on the back wall, with a window seat. On the left side of the bathroom wall there is a small walk in closet, and a small vanity on the right of the bathroom door. To the left of the door there is a desk and chair. "Now to get out of this suit." She grabs one of the small bags, goes in to the bathroom and shuts the door. She puts her bag on the toilet seat. She pulls out a pair of dark blue jeans and a burgundy colored shirt. On the back of the shirt there is a white bat wing and a black angel wing. The shirt has a collar that sticks up (almost like a turtle neck) and has a small v-neck in the center. Also, she pulls out some new undergarments. She reaches behind her neck takes off her dragon necklace and puts it on top of the cloths. She turns on the water and sets it to the temperature of her liking. Then she takes off her cloths and hops in the shower. She starts to think to herself that she may like working with them after all, besides they are all really hot. ~ 


End file.
